There have been cases where a program to run on a new system is generated from a program which runs on the existing system. In such a case, a change such as replacement of a parameter value depending on the system environment with a parameter value of the new system has been made to the program of the existing system. Examples of the parameter value depending on the system environment include an Internet protocol (IP) address and a password.
However, the related art may not be able to generate a program to run on the new system by simply replacing the parameter value depending on the system environment. That is, the related art may have difficulty in determining what type of change to make to the program. For example, the operator has to analyze the difference between the existing and new systems to determine what type of change to make to the program. This increases the workload related to the program change work.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-250722 discloses a related art of automatically generating change information related to only a started system from yet-to-be-changed information of a processing apparatus and changed information of the processing apparatus and then changing an input/output configuration information table and a processing apparatus configuration information table of a particular system without affecting other systems.